gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
O U T L A W S
O U T L A W S is a band of political and religious outcasts based upon the the freedom to plunder without the annoyance of the EITC and their manhunting mercenaries, made a month and a half ago. The GM is Jarod and the GM is Jarod, and Roger, as they share it equally (every other day). There are 415 guild members. Jarod and Roger started playing in February '08, and have been friends since then. Jarod has quite a history. He was formerly the GM of the notorious guild, Dutch Empire that defeated the Co. under the rule of Diego, and beheaded the tyrannical leader himself. He used to be friends with the famed Benjamin Macmorgan, until he became a tyrant and literally told him to go rot in a hole,and to this day he despises the Co, not only for the loss and corruption of a great friend, but the murder of his wife, Nerissa, his daughter, Charlotte, both of his parents (both of whom are buried in Raven's Cove), and his sister, Angel. He recently heard news of his son, Jack Darkrage, and is currently searching for him. Nerissa was hanged for a crime while she was innocent, and after several EITC officers were taking He also was in all of the notorious Kingshead Wars, fighting on varying sides, and he even started a few. He defeated the Co. under the rule of Diego, and had many people after him, and for about ten months, he had to keep a low profile, and not arouse attention. However, they stopped after about this time. Our home server is Monada, and our base is the glitch on Cuba behind the buildings, and we will defend it. We will not hesitate to drive trespassers and invaders out of OUR land. To join, you can usually find us on Monada, Abassa, Andaba, or pretty much any other server recruiting. We our preparing to go to war, and need soldiers. We are against any type of EITC guild, and will free any captives they have and will not back down from a PvP, or hesitate to own you Co. people. We need men and if any guilds wish to alline with us, message me on my talk page, and if you would be willing to spare some men for us to have on our guild, we would be extremely grateful, and you would be rewarded heavily. We are going to war against all Co., and if you wish to become our allies, put some men into our guild, or even fight on our side I would be extremely grateful, and would reward you heavily, and pay your men in poker, (secret), or anything else you may want such as fighting on your side in war. To join us, aid us, aline with us, what ever, message me on my talk page, or, if you wish to aline with us, add your guild's name below. We have meetings about once a day in Jack Redrat's shack in Wildwoods. Guilds that are our allies or wish to become them (please message me if you add your name here so that we can meet to discuss it). * Dragons Dark Dark(betrayed) * United Outlaws (possibly...) * Captain Bonehead's Forces *Skull's Marines *Telvan Co. Empire *Outlaws! (Everybody is copying us xD) "It takes a real man to hang on for the ride, but it takes a true outlaw to survive it." - Jarod, GM *A V E N G E Category:Guilds